


You miss me?

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: Just a bit of crobby smut tbhIm bad at tags but there is not prep ... sorry bobby was in dire need obviously XDTry and enjoy XD





	You miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some short crobby smut

Dean walked down the stairs, slowly a familiar face came into view 

"Crowley?" 

"Good Morning squirrel"

"What are you doing here?" 

Dean rubs his eyes sleepily 

"Oh well I heard Bobby was gonna visit, I haven't seen him in awhile ... I missed the old grouch ok"

 

“how did you …. Oh wait you track him don't ya?”

“I might”

“OK well he's on his way last I heard”

“he's about 5 minutes away squirrel”

“OK”

Dean walks over to Crowley and pats him on the shoulder

“OK stalker”

“yeah yeah, so squirrel … where's moose?”

“he's asleep I think”

“huh doesn't seen like him but oh well, can I wake him?”Crowley’s face grew into a cheeky smirk

“umm sure”

“yay” 

Crowley zaps out of the room 

“bye then” Dean mutters as he sits down on the couch

. . .

“Good Morning moose” Crowley whispers into Sam’s ear 

Sam jolts out of his rest and jumps back away 

“God dammit Crowley your gonna give me a heart attack”

“oh well sorry i guess”

“yeah”

Sam quickly slides out of bed and stands up aside him 

Crowley looks up at his face, scowling at the sudden height difference 

“i prefer you when your lower”

Sam chuckles “well tough, I'm going downstairs you coming” 

“yea”

Crowley zaps back out of the room 

“rude” sam mutters to himself

. . .

There is a loud knock at the door.

Dean jumps up from the couch and walks over to the door, he opens the door to find a very tired looking Bobby

“Bobby you good? Get in here”

Dean moves out the way for Bobby to come in 

Bobby walks in and looks side to side checking for something

“yeah I'm good”

“you looking for something?”

“nah just ummm ….. looking for him”

“Crowley?”

Bobby nods eagerly 

“he was here” dean mumbled 

Sam walks down the stairs 

“hey boy” Bobby muttered half absently

“Sam where did Crowley go?”dean barks 

“heh hem” Crowley zaps back in behind Bobby “hey darling”

“there you are”

“hey Crowley” Bobby says as he turns around to see him

“I missed you old man” Crowley grumbled as he hugs Bobby

“hey get off I'm not that special”

“oh yes you are”

Sam walks over to the couch and quietly sits down soon to be joined by Dean, they watched as the couple hugged and stood awkwardly in front of them 

“so Crowley what you been up to?”

“oh nothing much”

“can I ummm ….. steal you a moment …. In private”

“ok Bobby, as you wish” 

Crowley zapped him and Bobby out of the room leaving sam and Dean alone

. . .

“what was it Bobby?”

“I wanted to do something”

“like?”

“you”

“at least buy me a drink first”

“oh shut up and come here”

Bobby pulls Crowley closer to him

“hey careful … I'm fragile”

“to hell you are”

“OK what did you wanna do again Robert?”

“you”

“let me get us somewhere no one will find us first”

“fine”

Crowley zaps them to yet another location, it seems to be a empty building

“huh where are we now?”

“Robert we are in hell” Crowley grinned widely

“oh fun, so no one can hear us here?”

“not a single soul”

“I'm not sure on how I feel being in hell and all”

“hey we'll be out as soon as you want”

“ok”

Bobby kisses Crowley’s stubbled cheek 

“let's do this then” 

“we shall”

Crowley grabs his wrists and pins him to a wall, pinning him down with his hips Crowley slowly starts to fumble with his belt buckle 

“your eager” Bobby mumbles quietly into his ear 

“yes, I can't wait to fuck you darling”

Bobby laughs loudly into the empty room as Crowley starts at his flies

“I love you”

“aww Robert I'm glad”

“you having fun, trying to undo those”

“shut up or you don't get any”

“lips sealed my king”

Crowley chuckles as he finally gets Bobby’s flies undone 

“you gonna undress me now?”

“no, I'm gonna do this how you are of course I am”

They chuckle quietly at each other

Crowley Slips Bobby's jeans onto the ground and kick them aside 

“OK Lil chilly huh”

“I can change that”

“no I was kidding it's warm in here, no surprise it is hell”

“yeah okay now shut up”

“ooh I love it when you're bossy”

“me too now shush”

Bobby nods 

Crowley slips his hands under Bobby’s shirt and pulls it up over his head, throwing it aside to see the fair skin of his companion 

“oo me likey”

“oh shut up”

“no me likey”

“shut up”

“ok king”

Crowley strokes Bobby’s face tenderly as he smiles

“I love you”

“I love you too” 

Bobby leans into Crowley’s hand and purrs at the touch 

“oh Bobby you old sap”

“shh”

Crowley man handles him and pushes him so he's pinned face forward into the wall

Bobby leans into the wall and sighs 

“ya gonna fuck me yet”

“oh trust me I will” Crowley mutters as he pills down Bobby's boxers 

Bobby closes his eyes and waits patiently for what is yet to come

Crowley starts to unbundle his belt when he hears a small moan come from Bobby's throat 

“you okay singer?”

“yeah just felt something”

Crowley was surprised that Bobby could already feel the quickly growing bulge in his pants 

“yeah, you like that?”

Bobby nods and bites his bottom lip

“good there's more to come”

Crowley continues to undo his flies and pop the button until his pants fall loose and slowly down his legs 

“oh come on Crowley hurry please” Bobby's voice full of want

“glad to know your desperate”

“hmm” Bobby growls back at him

Crowley pulls down his boxers and slowly positions himself

“wait no lube ….. ow that's gonna hurt”

“uh fine I will get lube”

Crowley snaps his fingers and suddenly in his hand is a small tub 

He slowly slicks it along his length

“ready now?”

“yeah I guess”

“ok”

Crowley slowly pushes himself into Bobby, thrusting gently 

Bobby’s breath turns ragged as he takes in his king 

“aaa Crowley …. Fuck …. Ahh ...God … yes … aa “

“somebody missed me by sounds of things”

“mmhmmmn”

Crowley continues to thrust fast and unrhymed 

“well ain't you a charmer …. Fuck”

“shut up you like it sloppy and fast”

“oh Crowley you know me so well”

Bobby gasps as he cums on the wall in front of him 

“Robert …. That's my wall …. Fuck …… ah”

“you enjoying this too?”

“of course I am”

Crowley grips Bobby's hips tightly as he snaps back and forth into him

“ya finished yet?”

Crowley scowl and grips Bobby's hip tighter 

“ow I'm sorry”

“you better be”

Crowley soon comes to climax and releases inside Bobby 

As he pulls out he almost falls back to the ground but is stopped by his grip on Bobby 

“you loved that too didn't you?”

“yes” Crowley’s voice came out in small puffs of warm air 

“good”

Bobby turned around slowly to Crowley, he hugged him tightly 

“your right I did miss you”

“I know”

Bobby smiles and plants a kiss on Crowley’s forehead 

“can we get clothes?”

“yeah”

Crowley snaps his fingers again and suddenly they're both wearing new clean clothes 

“thanks”

Crowley smiles smugly up at Bobby and zaps them out again

. . .

 

Back in the house Sam and Dean are discussing weather or not they think Bobby just got fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it atall" ~ thumper (yes that's the rabbit from bambi and no im not sad just tired and bored XD)


End file.
